1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A client server system which comprises a server apparatus and a client terminal apparatus connected with the server apparatus via a wireless network is known.
In the above mentioned client server system, in order to carry out a wireless communication between the server apparatus and the client terminal apparatus, connection information which includes an identifier to discriminate the wireless network, an encryption key to encode/decode communication data, and the like needs to be shared between the server apparatus and the client terminal apparatus from a viewpoint of security and the like.
Further, for example, in order to transmit the identical contents to a plurality of client terminal apparatuses from the server apparatus at the same time, the identical connection information need to be shared between the server apparatus and the plurality of client terminal apparatuses. Therefore, when a new client terminal apparatus connects to the server apparatus, the connection information which is shared between the server apparatus and the plurality of client terminal apparatuses needs to be set in the new client terminal apparatus.
Conventionally, setting of the connection information is, for example, manually input by a user. Therefore, the setting of the connection information has a problem that the setting is troublesome and cannot be carried out in an apparatus which does not have an input unit such as key board and the like.
Consequently, for example, a communication apparatus which can obtain contents information relating to the contents (information relating to length, playing time, and the like of the contents) from the contents storage medium (device such as CD, DVD, or the like) in which the contents are stored, can calculate the connection information from the contents information, and can set the calculated connection information is suggested (for example, see JP2005-80150A).
Further, an apparatus which can generate and set the connection information based on the information such as the number of times of pushing a push button, the timing of pushing a push button, and the like is suggested (for example, see JP2001-36638A).
However, in the case disclosed in JP2005-80150A, there is a problem that the communication apparatus cannot be applied to an apparatus to which the contents storage medium cannot be attached.
Moreover, in the case disclosed in JP2001-36638A, there is a problem that a user can be bothered because the number of times of pushing the push button or the timing of pushing the push button needs to be measured.